


KS31

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	KS31

31

其实堂本光一一开始真的以为刚出事了，哪怕他再怎么不相信，但是眼前的事实由不得他幻想什么。老爷子都承认自己出手了，以刚现在完全不问世事的状态，怎么可能逃得过？

然后他才发现自己一直低估了他的恋人。

最初发现端倪是在老爷子毫不犹豫的放弃了渡边的时候，堂本光一把自己闷在房间里想了一天一夜，他很怕在失去刚以后，他终有一天会变成跟堂本大介一样的人——中居说他们相似，其实他比谁都了解这一点。如果没有堂本刚这个人的出现，就算他扳倒堂本大介，也不过是把自己变成了他，最终还是他满盘皆输。

光一甚至是这样想，如果他变成了那样的人，以后在那个世界遇到刚的话，他该怎么和他解释。

于是他决定放弃他现在拥有的一切，第一步，就是要删除掉自己电脑里搜集的那些资料和账目。当初出于谨慎考虑的原因，这些账目资料只能用指纹识别才能打开，而每一条的修改也需要指纹，甚至每一次录入新的资料时都可以设置新的密码——这意味着全世界能查看和编辑这些资料的只有他和刚。堂本光一在打开电脑时就察觉到了不对劲，平日里他是不会回过头去查看这些账目的，除非当他解决了某个对手而删除掉他的账目时才会出现这种情况。

里面所有关于佐藤的利益往来链的账目信息都被删掉了，而这个人现在还在研究所里作为实验的研究对象，所以之前光一没有删除掉他的信息。里面出现了一个新的文件夹，录入指纹以后还需要密码——既然已经猜到是谁动了这些资料，而且对方又确实想自己看到的话，光一输入了自己的生日。

文件夹里是相当数量的堂本组的资料，应该是纸质文件的扫图，上面还看得到警徽的图样——这是警视厅的资料，哪怕不是官方的资料，也应该是某个对堂本组相当有研究的人的资料——堂本光一第一个想到的人就是山本聪。

眼前的迷雾好像渐渐被拨开。

刚通过某些途径得到了山本聪留下的资料，他没有直接交给自己，也没有直接交给警方，这说明他对两方都有一定的保留。但是他把这些资料留在堂本光一的电脑上，只有当光一想删除掉他电脑上的信息时才看得到。

这是一个精妙的赌局。

如果光一选择继续在堂本组里争权夺位，那么即便有一天他会看到这些信息，也一定是一切都尘埃落定之后的事情。如果他就此选择放弃，这些东西才会出现在他眼前。

但这对堂本光一来说不是最重要的。

这场赌局谁赢谁输一点都不重要，重要的是，如果刚留下了这个伏笔，那么他的离开就是有意识的策划。

光一快要被自己的想法折磨疯了，一方面他迫切的希望这一切都是刚的计划，只要计划一切进展顺利他就可以见到刚。另一方面，他又很怕一切都是他多想了。失去的瞬间他已经经历过一次炼狱般的折磨，他很怕当自己燃起希望之光的时候，却又被无情扑灭，他绝无法再承受第二次了。

接下来的两天时间里，他把自己关在刚的画室里。他对这些不甚精通，也不甚感兴趣，从画室建好，他就没怎么认真的看过刚的画。刚的水彩画很意识流，但是光一却知道那画的是他给他描述过的奈良——刚说要带他回家去见过他的父母家人。他看不懂画，可是却能感觉到画里传递出的希望。

最新的一幅画甚至尚未完成，那是树林中的一大片向日葵花海，其间有一幢白色的洋房。

和他现在眼前看到的景色一模一样。

木村和中居向光一保证现在刚的安全，也告诫了光一现在不是去见面最好的时机，但是他们两个人也很清楚，如果不让光一亲眼确认刚的安全，光一绝不可能安心。

办法总是人想出来的。

在听到香取慎吾约光一出去钓鱼时，堂本大介露出了满意的笑容。身为上位者，如何保持下属之间的平衡是非常重要的功课。他不相信木村和中居真的能放下芥蒂从此握手言和，而光一要如何去掌控这两个强大的人？最好的突破口就是香取，他跟随中居多年，却又在关键时刻倒向木村，如果光一能和他培养起良好的关系，那么就找到了中居和木村之间的平衡点。

“我说光一君，虽说我的车不如你的法拉利，你也不用这么死死扣着安全带吧。放心，把你撞出个好歹来回头中居君不得拿我开刀。”

长途又有不少崎岖不平的山路，光一没有开自己的爱车出来，而是选择坐香取的副驾驶。他和香取在此前有过交流也说不上熟悉，但还不至于坐对方的车就不安到这种程度。香取这样说，其实是察觉了他现在的紧张多少存了点安抚的意思。

“香取桑……刚……他还好么？”

从跟木村提出要见刚到现在，他都没勇气问问刚的状况。现在就快到目的地了，他却莫名的害怕起来，生怕现在的一切都只是梦境，等醒来他就又会堕入到炼狱的折磨中。

香取侧头看了眼光一越发苍白起来的脸色，心里不由得叹了口气。实话讲，他一直挺怵堂本光一这个人的，年纪轻轻却手段狠绝，仿佛不把这个世界上任何一个人放在眼里。可就是这样一个人，也有为情所困的时候，也有变得如此脆弱的时候。

“刚君一切都好，只是……”

“只是什么？”

“唉……你还是自己看吧。”

把车停在房子门口之后，香取相当通人情都没有进去，而是把难得的二人时光留给这对恋人。光一推门进去的时候，就闻到了房间里散发着的熟悉的饭香味。

厨房里熟悉的身影，此刻却是坐在轮椅上的。

光一都没察觉到自己的眼泪就这么留下来，明明没觉得自己哭了，眼前的一切却都开始模糊起来，眼泪顺着脸颊流过。刚似乎是察觉了身后的声响，操纵着轮椅有些艰难的转过身来，看到是光一之后，露出了熟悉的笑容。

“kochan，过来。”

听话的迈步过去在刚面前蹲下来，然后感情像是积攒到满溢之后爆发出来，光一埋头在刚的膝盖上，终于忍不住放声哭了出来。温热的液体隔着布料，像是带着火热的温度一样烫得刚觉得膝盖都痛起来。他缓缓伸出手，先是温柔的摸了摸光一的头发，接着抱住了对方，轻轻的拍着光一的后背。

“我没事，我没事，光一，我就在这里，我不会离开你。”

“你答应过会保护好自己，你骗人。”

哭过之后干脆小孩子脾气也冒上来了，还带着哭腔的声音像是撒娇一样的指控。

“我不能把你暴露在危险中，也不能成为你的软肋。抱歉……”

剩下的话被堵在狂热的吻里，光一的舌尖不断的描摹着刚的唇形，吸允着像是要把刚整个人吞吃入腹，一点喘息的机会也不给对方。等他在松开的时候，刚只能一手拽着他的领子一手紧紧握住轮椅的扶手大口喘息着。光一却觉得还不够，他站起身把刚横抱起来，左右环顾了一下之后把人抱进了刚的卧室。房间比起在堂本组的卧室布置要简陋得多，就只有一张床和一个衣柜。光一也顾不得许多，轻柔的把刚放在床上之后就欺身压了上去。

又是一个绵长的吻。

气氛渐渐的黏腻起来，光一的吻渐渐下移在刚的脖颈上留下一个个红痕，然后在刚明显比平时更情动的呻 吟里解开了他的扣子——原本白皙的皮肤上满是青紫和划伤。

刚像是猛然从情欲里惊醒，在光一还没进一步动作的时候立刻拉住了自己的衬衣想躲开光一的目光。但是很明显光一并没有给他这个机会，而是扣住他的手拉开了整件衣服，接着是裤子。光一半跪在床上，手掌狠狠的握成拳头一拳打在床板上。不仅是胸前，刚几乎整个身体上都分布着摔伤和划伤，再加上上过药水，整个身体看起来更惨不忍睹，右膝被包裹起来甚至现在躺在这里也无法完全伸直。

“笨蛋……笨蛋……堂本刚你这个笨蛋……”

到现在还有什么不明白，老爷子查到了冈田，想要查到木村仅仅需要时日，再然后暴露的就会是中居。到那时候渡边得势，老爷子肯定宁可选择杰西也不会是背叛他的光一，而为了扶杰西上位，除掉光一是最好的选择。刚暴露他自己，随了老爷子想要除掉他的心思，老爷子一定程度上就会放下戒心。到时候渡边被废，木村投诚，光一再表现出回心转意听话的样子，整个计划都能得以继续下去。木村在冈田的事情上做点手脚，这样谁都不会受到伤害。

除了刚。

光一根本难以想象，恐高的刚是怎么站在山崖边一遍遍的尝试最好的落水位置，又怎么样遍体鳞伤的从水里爬出来迅速收拾好现场离开，又怎么一个人孤独的在这里度过了这么几天。

他现在能看到的，只有他满身的伤痕。

刚却只是笑，伸手拨开光一的刘海，轻柔的一个吻落在光一额头。

“不疼，真的，都是皮外伤，膝盖也是老伤了。”

光一只是沉默的站起身，从衣柜里找到睡衣，动作轻柔的帮刚重新穿好衣服，然后手掌搭在刚的膝盖上，就这么深深的望着他。

“光一……”

“嗯？”

“你知道我跳下去的那一刻在想什么么？”

“tsuyo……”

“我在想，我一定会活下来。”刚看向光一，漂亮的大眼睛里写满了认真与无限爱意，他握住光一的手，“因为你和留加还在等我回家。”

tbc.


End file.
